Online networks are available to individual users who can choose to communicate, to perform transactions, and/or otherwise interact with one another. In such networks, each user may be represented by a user account that identifies him to other members of the network (e.g., through the use of a user profile). Typically, identifying information such as the user's name, gender, and date of birth is requested of the user during a registration process to establish the user's account.
When such identifying information is self-reported without independent verification of real-world credentials, the accuracy of the information associated with an account cannot be fully trusted by other participants in the network. A malicious user might register an account that represents the user as another actual or concocted individual, or register multiple accounts through an automated process. A non-user of the network might also credibly contend that an impostor fraudulently registered in his or her place.
In practice, users often believe that they are effectively anonymous. Such self-perceived anonymity or fraudulent identification may encourage impolite, socially disruptive, or even criminal behavior among users.
Therefore, there is a need for a registration system and associated procedures that increase the ability of users to detect impostors and limit a user's potential anonymity.